gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arvid Jorn Dreyri
Lord Arvid Jorn Dreyri is an active character in the current story-line. He first came into play as a primary character in 2014, in that time he has developed a lot with the continuing story-line. His faceclaim is Jan Petrykowski. Arvid is a pure-blood sanguine vampire, living in Dreyvangan Castle in his home town of Gravengaard, Norway - The Dreyri territory. Twin brother to Reborn, demonic vampire - Thomas Sven Dreyrugr. Married to many. Sire to None. Father to nine children...and in love with Cassandra Morgan. Personality Arivd does not present himself as the kindest man, nor it is he easy to get along with. Comfortable and confident in himself, he's rather set in his ways; Arvid chooses who he opens himself up to very carefully. He is somewhat of a narcissist, and is seemingly only interested in himself ... Such is the way of a Lord. He is however utterly devoted to keeping Gravengaard a safe and fair place to live, he would sacrifice anything for the survival of his house and wellness of his coven. Upon getting to knew him his gentler nature shows, his aloof exterior melts away to reveal a well educated and sophisticated gentleman. Arvid can be surprisingly selfless in his actions towards those he cares about, (even if he's very choosy about whom he bestows his care on...) always putting the feelings of others before his own, to his own detriment. He'd argue that this is merely due to the way he was raised; as a mere tool of his Coven's elders, a stud to his many brides, a mere banner man for his pure-blood race, but truthfully serving others has always fulfilled him. Seeing Gravengaard and his family prosper has always brought him a great sense of pride. Characteristics: Gentlemanly, cold, selfish, calculating, daring, polite, respectful, broody, industrious, hard working, well presented, solitary, ruthless, bitter, jealous, lonely, silent, confident, intelligent, rational, sinister, stubborn, possessive, secretive, trustworthy, over protective, obsessive, astute, strong willed, and stubborn. Likes: All outdoors, Horseback riding. Poetic Philosophy, History books, Solitary thinking. Personal space. Cloud-berries & hazelnuts. Rum, Ale & all things Chocolatey. Horses, Canines, Felines & Ferrets. Dusk & Dawn, Autumn foliage, Sea storms, Summer rain & a clear nights sky. Dislikes: Elves & Fae. Humidity, Ignorance & Uneducated opinions. Rats & Pigeons, Ants, Oranges. Modern Art & Fashion...Phobia of fire. Appearance Like his twin, Arvid has a long, slim, oval shaped face, with thick and low set brows, an angular jaw and straight lipped smirk which makes him appear a very serious man. At first glance, he can appear intimidating because of the combination of his facial features and his tall, looming height and athletic build, but the real scare to the senses are Arvid's scars. Burned by flames, the left side of his face and body are marked by the masses of burn scars. His left eye, although not blind is a ghostly white in colour due to the damage caused by the heat of the flames that engulfed his left side. Arvid still has a presence about him though so if the scars can be looked past there is still a fine looking man left beneath. Before the battle and the fire in which he came by his burns Arvid was considered to be very handsome, which helped him in gaining the amount of wives he has accumulated under instruction of his Coven council. Always well dressed, usually in dark shades but never the less his clothes are tailored to fit his slim and athletic physique to perfection. He always looks sharp and finished. Arvid dresses to hide most of his scars and now wears his long hair down to shadow the left side of his face where possible. Under his clothes, the worst of his scars, which lays on the left side of his stomach and waist, is always wrapped in a bandage - in this sense he is never nude. (The flames burned all the way through his skin, into the fat and muscle in this area and nearly took his life.) Though he has never been one for marking his skin artificially Arvid only have one small tattoo which he keeps hidden most of the time. It sits on his right shoulder blade and is of a small rune symbol, which he had put on his skin before his first wedding... It is meant to grant him luck in love, which until recently hadn't been working... Family Both of Arvid's parent's are now deceased, his mother being the first to perish in 1992 when his youngest brother was only 82 years old. His Father followed his wife to the grave when Arvid was 152 years of age, having taken his father's position as Coven Lord at the age of 150 as was Coven custom (in 2039). Save for this twin brother Sven (231), all of Arvid's other siblings live in Norway. His youngest Brother Finn Leif (210), known as Leif, has yet to find himself, however he has recently taken the role of adviser to Arivd's oldest son; Adrian, whom is currently taking over Arvid's seat as Coven Lord. He has no wives or children to speak of and is presumed homosexual by his close family. Vidar Stan (229), the middle brother whom is now deceased. Loosing his life recently in a battle to protect Gravengaard from an enemy coven, has left behind four children, and their mother's, whom reside with the town that the castle sits within. Sister; Sissel Ruth (224) is mother to four children also and is married to a respectable Lord of another Coven which was her duty as eldest Daughter to the Dreyri's. She also lives in Gravengaard. Lisbeth Marta (214) is also a mother. Mothering three children so far. Her husband however was unfaithful and so the two divorced. She now lives with her current significant other; Hayden (201), in Gravengaard, and has recently bore him a son: Kiel. Aselene; Lady of the Insingar Coven, (229) bore Arvid a son in 2016 but this was all long before he took his place as Lord to the Coven and begun to marry his chain of wives. Their relationship was somewhat of a tangled tale and had hung in limbo for most of Arvid's adult life, they have never married although Arvid slew Aselen's infamously abusive husband Hal when he took her birth rite of the Isingar Coven from her upon her fathers death and ruled as a tyrant in her stead. They were presumed friends and allies until Aselene in her grief over the end of their "relationship", due to Arvid's uniting with Cassandra Morgan, turned tails on her long time lover and rose against him to take his Coven from him and rule in his place. Aselene's scheme did not succeed and she was arrested for treason and held prisoner whilst the Gravengaardian army slaughtered the Isingar force on the battle field; ultimately winning both Coven's Lordship and peoples favour. Aselene has since been "disposed of". Bajern Svien,(104) their only son died during the recent battle between the Isingar Coven and the Gravengaard Coven, he fought against his Mother to defend Gravengaard against Isingars forces. He is buried in the Dreyri tomb in honour of his sacrifice. As for the rest of Arvid's personal life; it's complicated to say the least, as he is father to seven children by five wives;~ Agnessa Gilla Skovgaard and Arvid were wed 22 years into his reign in Gravengaard and she bore Arvid his first legitimate son; Adrian Vegar-Elin (59) in 2061. Two years later Lorelei Lynn (57) was born; Arvid's first daughter. Lovisa, Arvids's second wife bore twin boys; Aksel and Oskar (49). After Lovisa's untimely death Arvid's sister Sissel took the two son's in to make sure they were brought up within the family. Aksel is an officer in Gravengaard's military ranks, and Oskar is a tutor of language in the towns college. Reluctant third wife; Carina bore Arvid his second daughter after having courted her for a arduous 20 years. Anneliesa Ruth Falkner. (29) was born in 2091. Arvid has never met her however as Carina refused to stay within Gravengaard and fled for her home in Southern Norway to be with her family as soon as she was sure she was carrying the Lord's child. A twenty years courtship wasted... The youngest of his brides; Pia, lost Arvid's first child due to her being beaten by a jealous ex lover, however in 2105 she bore him a son; Halvard Jorn (15), once Arvid had taken her into his protection and home, however they are no longer romantically involved. Arvid wed his final bride, Elspeth Jessen, only 2 years ago and she has since given birth to his daughter; Mathilde (18 months) Cassandra Ruby Morgan Arvid informed his brother Sven that he'd chosen the wrong sister and he meant it. Although he found Alice pretty she was almost obviously so, were as Cassandra's a little less than ladylike mannerisms intrigued Arvid. Cass' was physically appealing in other ways; strong and warrior like, yet with feminine curves to boot a deadly and seductive combination. Unfortunately Cassandra seemed to hate Arvid on principle and wasn't shy in making him aware of that. He couldn't disagree with her that he was the ipitomy of Pure-blood Vamperic tradition and she despised every rule and moral he lived by and in turn she hated him before really knowing him. Arivd couldn't shake his initial attraction though and Cass' seemed content in teasing him whenever she got the chance. At the end of their first encounter though, the tensions broke briefly when Cassandra arrived at his chambers, just as the plane that was due to take his brother, Alice and Cass back to Enoch, demanding they get physical. Arvid didn't take much convincing but the decision he made to let her have a piece of him haunted him for a long time after Cass' had departed. The encounter felt very different to him than the other times he'd been casually physical with women...He didn't feel casual about it at all. Years later Cassandra arrived in Norway again with the rest of his family to celebrate his 5th wedding. Arvid and Cassandra spent his wedding night together; though they only slept, Arvid chose Cass' over consummating his marriage to his new bride. Slowly Cass' was allowing her self to get to know Arvid and was slowly seeing he was more than his title or race. Cassandra's marriage to Galina was the bane of Arvid's growing feelings though, he'd never get to have her entirely whilst she belonged to someone else, even if she continued to wander back to him. Back in Enoch, and without him, Cassandra's life seemed to be just fine. She became Captain of the Guard as was her lifelong dream, but her marriage to Galina was falling apart at the seems and she tumbled back into addiction. Arvid somehow stepped in to save her from it, and spirited her away onto his ship...Isolating her from her old life in the hopes of getting her clean. With her Captains title and Wife divorced Arvid and Cass' pursued their confused feelings for each-other and came out the other side happy. Species & Abilities Species - Pureblood Vampire The Dreyri Family - 'The Dreyrugr' ~ The Blood-stained (The Viking Killers) A Scandinavian myth/legend - The Dreyrugr were men in demon form that despite saving many villages from the greedy Viking conquest, demanded payment for the salvation, of one virgin per month, or every first new born child of every family would be taken as a way of satisfying the debt. This is how they gained control of the three villages that surrounded their territory, which are now known as the trinity of Gravengaard. Category:Characters Category:Vampires